eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
An Ayonic Journey
Prerequisites To complete the Troubador epic weapon quest, you must know the following languages: *Djinn *Death's Whisper from The Whispers of Death *Druzaic from Words of Pure Magic * Complete Poet's Palace Access [ See step #2 Obtaining the Winds] Mining Skill: 290 Steps Accepting and Starting the Quest #Speak with Maestra Orlita in the back of the Centaur camp in Thundering Steppes (53,0, 1390) #Travel to East Freeport to the island in the middle of the water where the fences are and speak with Lyricist Sha'son #Speak with Lyricist Te'naj in the Amphitheatre at the top of the hill. ( -22, -23, 112 ) #Travel to Qeynos Harbor and speak with Lyricist Keuhja. She stands on the balcony of the second floor of the building directly to the left of Fish's Alehouse and Inn ( 817, -14, 36 ) #Speak with Lyricist Trucci ( 830, -25, -20 ) in the same zone. #Travel to South Qeynos and enter the red portal of the mage tower. #Click on A Chaotic History book and read it. #Accept the quest to begin the epic. #Travel to Rivervale and enter Laughing Trout (small door amongst the roots of a large tree). #Click the hagralaphone #Travel to Enchanted Lands and talk to Camfred Obtaining The Winds #Travel to Antonica. #Enter The Tower of Vhalen and click the bell to summon and speak with the A vision of Vhalen. #Travel to Thundering Steppes and seek out the Shrine of Decay #Speak with The Ghost of Vhalen to receive the North Wind of Karana. #Travel to Poet's Palace and speak to The Djinn Master. #* need to do the 3 ring events to open 4th Mirror to Master Djinn. #** also need your Poets Access here! #Rub the lamp to receive the West Wind of Karana #Travel to the Palace of the Awakened and make your way to the top floor where Skygazer resides. #Speak to The Ghost of Vhalen (near the harmony bookcase) to receive the South Wind of Karana #Travel to Castle Mistmoore and make your way to the thaumaturge room (the middle room in the underwater passage off the Jailer area) at and click on the Ornate Case 89 to receive the piano key. #Return to the Castle Mistmoore entrance. #* Use the key on the piano in the main room to summon the Ghost of Vhalen and receive the East Wind of Karana. #** to find spot, just move mouse around until Hand appears. Obtaining and Using the Icy Gem #Travel to Rivervale again and re-enter Laughing Trout. #Click the hagralaphone again , at which point a 15 min timer begins counting down. #Travel to the Tower of the Drafling and speak to The Hagralazoo. #Kill her when she attacks you to obtain the update for the icy gem. #Travel to Kylong Plains to find the Frozen Totem and insert the Icy Gem into it. #Speak with Zyn'Phro nearby to update the quest. #* IMPORTANT: Be sure NOT to say you aren't Hagralazoo. #* If you do, you will be attacked and will have to speak with Zyn'Phro again to continue. The Wards of Kelkarn #Travel to the Gwalnax Brigade Tower in Kylong Plains and talk to Historian Holdak #Travel to Chardok and collect the following artifacts: #*the Flame of Shazzuk at the center of the wind chamber #*the Statue of Thi'zok in first bridgekeeper room ) #*the Eye of Gorowyn on 2nd floor of the island near the second sokokar post #*the Blood of the Betrayer CoK, a bowl near the pit #** room to the right from main hall. #*the Box of Tortured Delights CoK, the red cube inside the cage #** need to attack the Warden to get teleported to Jail. #*the Hand of the Metal God near Gaedon #*the Runes of Gor in the barracks near the gatekeeper #Play the The Wards of Kelkarn (they're in your inventory) to protect yourself from the Ayonic curse Final Steps #Travel to City of Mist and click on the mandolin at #Travel to Jarsath Wastes and enter the Temple of the White Lady #*the ramp to bottom of the temple to find the Flame. No need to get on floating ramp to go across, it is straight down from where you'd get on it though. #Harvest 10 rare xegonite clusters. #* trade nor buy to fulfill! Must Harvest. Best place is Loping Plains. #Return to the Temple of the White lady and give the xegonite to the Flame. #* to NPC when he pops up #Travel to Sebilis: #*Kill the ambassador Guralz in Venril Sathir's audience chamber. #** Level to Left from Mezz. near Slave Qtrs. #*Kill the officer Nagol near Venril Sathir. #** Sebilis near Raid Zone Hall. #Travel to the The Crypt of Agony and kill Fallen Emperor Vekin. (Can be done as step 5) #Travel to Jarsath Wastes and enter Charasis: Maiden's Chamber. #Kill Drusella Sathir. # In Drusella's chamber in the corner of the room click on the musical instrument - the axe is hidden inside. Rewards Ayonic Axe Eq2 Flames Source MYTHICAL!! http://img150.imageshack.us/img150/530/axewt2.jpg